Prince D. Lancelot/Senkan
Introduction Designed by Lancelot to help him defeat more powerful opponents. It was originally created to help Lancelot defeat Whitebeard, however he never got his chance causing him to use it on mostly large groups of marines instead. History This is a technique that mixes a variety of skills into a single technique. The techniques used to create this technique are sometimes called the 9 Powers due to few being able to use all 9 skills. Lancelot is said to have taken 15 years before he was able to fully master just the base techniques which he started since he was 3. The skills and styles mixed to form this technique in Lancelot's case are: * Diable Jambe- (Devil's Leg)' Lancelot learned this technique while mastering his kick style attacks, however he had called it 'Devil Fire' before meeting Sanji and seeing him call it the Diable Jambe which he took a liking too more so he adopted the name for his technique due to their similarity. This technique allows Lancelot to heat a section of his body adding burns as well as adding a risk of catching a target on fire when they are hit by this technique. * ''Haki- (Ambition) Lancelot was forced to learn Haki from a very early age, however it was eventually revealed that he possessed all three types of haki. In order to make these more effective he decided to infuse them with the Senkan Technique to make it effective against both Devil Fruit users and average fighters.'' * '''''Hasshoken'- (8 Impacts Fist) Lancelot learned this technique while focusing on the vibrations generated from impacts, he realized he could use these vibrations to allow his impacts to bypass most defenses if he used them correctly. Although it took him the better part of 5 years to learn just how to achieve this technique he did eventually develop a technique similar to Hasshoken and use it to shatter defenses as well as increase his attacks effectiveness.'' * ''Ittoryu'''- (1 Sword Style) Lancelot learned this technique at the age of 3, but only grew skilled in it around the age of 6. With this technique Lancelot became greater skilled with a single sword, however prefering to use a katana while using this technique as it is far more difficultto master with a rapier.'' * Mitoryu'- (No Sword Style)' Lancelot learned this technique in order to allow him to fight even if he had no weapon, althoughg he rarely has to use this style he can as his grandfather used to attack him with a battleaxe to wake him up not giving him enough time to grab his Rapiers. * Nitoryu'- (2 Sword Style) Lancelot learned and mastered this technique at the age of 15 where he primarily uses it to incrfease his effectiveness with his Rapiers, however he is also able to use this technique when sweeping and mopping as well causing him to mostly often times use it fofr cleaning instead of for combat.'' * ''Rokushiki'''- (Six Styles) Lancelot was surprisingly skilled when learning Rokushiki, however he was best at using speed techniques such as Soru and Shigan, however techniques like Tekkai often wheren't enough to stop a stronger opponent.'' * Ryusoken'- (Dragon Claw Fist)' Lancelot is one of the few people in the world to ever master this technique leading many to believe that he may actually be related to a dragon. He learned this technique from a World Noble who was visiting Fishman Island who was later revealed to be Sabo. After learning the basics he was seen to challenge Sabo once when he saw him later in life, however to his surprise he was easily over powered by him indicatingthat he has not reached a level equal to Sabo's yet. * Santoryu'- (3 Sword Style)' Lancelot learned this technique while fighting 3 opponents at once, however has never been very good at it. To take care of this problem he often keeps Arondight in his mouth due to it being able to convert back into a scorpion at will making him often not have to even think about the 3rd sword while also making others question if he really could be counted amongst the users of Santoryu. Senkan Style Attacks * "Anata no Kami to Dansu"- (Dance with Your God)' Lancelot gently jumps up 3 times each time while he is off the ground he slams his fists together causing his arms' body temperature to rise and after landing each time his legs' body temperature rise as well, after the 3rd time both lancelot's legs from his knee to his foot and his arm from his elbow to his hand glow crimson red and steam with heat. He then is seen kicking off 15 times in a blink of an eye and appears beside the target punching them in the face causing them to rocket in the opposite direction before Lancelot reappears on their other side and upper cuts them causing them to fly high into the air till Lancelot appears over the target and flips slamming one of his legs intio the target making them rocket to the ground. Finally lancelot appears under the target before they hit the ground and gets on one knee causing the person to land with their back slamming into the knee of lancelot's other leg effectively breaking their spinal cord. * '"Jiyunomegami"- (Statue of Liberty) * ''"Suterusushotto"- (Stealth Shot) Lancelot allows for his target to attack him, during this time he uses Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge his opponent's attacks while snapping his fingers causing his middle finger on both hands to glow crimson red. He then flicks his finger at the opponent each time he dodges causing the opponent to be hit with a bullet like wound that has been burned preventing it from healing quickly. Lancelot does this by using Shigan at a distance allowing his target to strike at him as many times as they like as he silently strikes often times without them even noticing until they have been hit multiple times or until they stop attacking.'' Category:Fighting Styles Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User